New Twists
by Different
Summary: CraigMarco pairing. First attempt at slash, so don't butcher me. Rating changed due to some homosexual action.
1. Annoyed at the World

New Twists

A/N: If anyone is tracking my records, I have one story up with 5 chapters-having writer's block issues on that one, another story with 3 up, and I'm starting a new one. I'm on winter break now and have lots of time on my hands. I was looking around and realized that there was literally no slash stories with Craig. So I thought I would try one.   
  
Oh yeah…warning, SLASH. Some mentions of the male anatomy, etc. Nothing too bad.  Slight foreplay I suppose…some brief language. Uggh…I hate censorship…and warnings…just read the damn story.

Oh yeah, and I still don't own Degrassi, so you know, don't sue me. 

Chapter 1

Annoyed at the World

Craig sighed as he stared at the 16 year-old boy reflected in front of him.

 He felt so dull.

Dead. 

There was nothing new about him. He was Craig. That kid with the black curly hair. The gigolo-to quote Spinner. The guy going around from girl to girl. Craig felt so hated. Everyone rolled their eyes when they saw him. Ever since Ashley slapped (or "bitch-slapped" once again quoting Spinner's infinite immaturity) him at the Holidays Around the World Festival, and Manny had dumped him, girls who were normally attracted to him weren't, and guys that normally thought he was cool, didn't. Craig groaned. His life had become a living hell. Every time Manny looked at him, she either rolled her eyes or made a face. Great. Just wonderful.

            Craig ran his hand through his slightly tousled hair, grabbed his leather jacket, and walked downstairs somewhat sulkily. Joey Jeremiah walked in holding a handful of Oreos in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, and by the looks of it, at least 3 Oreos in his mouth. "You…leafing?" Joey asked, spewing bits of Oreo from his mouth down his shirt. Craig rolled his eyes. "Yeah…meeting Marco and Jimmy at the movies."   
 "What are you going to see?" Joey asked.

"Peter Pan." Craig answered quickly, annoyed, and trying to make it clear he wanted to leave. (A/N: That came out on Christmas Day in the USA-I don't know when it premiered in Canada)

"Well…thas's nise." Joey said, still not bothering to swallow his Oreos.   
Craig rolled his eyes, grabbed his wallet, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

A/N-the third freaking one.

Yeah, well please review. Slash will come in later. And yes, I know, it was short. More soon.


	2. Peter Pan

A/N: Yay! Reviews!!! I have never gotten reviews so fast…even if it's only two. *sheepish smile

**MsZoid: Well thanks! Yeah…I'm trying to give Craig a bit more depth. He seems kind of assholish in the show, which is why I'm making fiction. **

**Bookdragon: Working on it. Thanks! PS-My sister is obsessed with the Distillers! That's cool!**

**PsychoJo:  Thanks for helping me realize that it makes you feel special to have your pen name on a website. ****J**

Chapter 2

**Peter Pan**

            Craig pushed open the door to the Cineplex. He walked slowly through the herds of people and looked down at his ticket. It read **PETER PA/THE 5 7:40 PM. **Craig assumed that PA meant PAN and THE meant theater. He laughed at the crude abbreviation, looked up, and saw Marco leaning against a wall, his black hair hanging falling into his eyes. He had on a jean jacket and blue jeans, and an Abercrombie shirt underneath. Craig found himself looking at Marco's figure, his lean body and tight chest. Slightly startled at himself, he walked over to Marco and said "Hey."  
 "Hey." Marco said with a small smile. He was happy, just to be here with two of his friends, both comfortable with his sexuality. 

"Where's Jimmy?"   
 "He'll be here so-."

"Hey." A new and deeper voice interrupted Marco. 

Jimmy walked up, looking flustered from the crowds. 

 "Well?" Marco asked, smiling broadly. "Let's go!"

            Craig shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was sitting right of Marco, Jimmy left. Craig never really liked movies…sitting still for two or so hours. He started impatiently fingering a guitar solo he came up with the day before on the armrest. Marco glanced over at him, smiled and whispered in his ear, "That kid who plays Peter Pan is so hot!" Craig laughed and looked over at Marco, who was staring intently at Peter Pan sword fighting with Wendy, his eyes traveling _all _over Peter Pan. Craig began to almost stare, and for a brief moment imagined Marco nude with Peter Pan. Craig's heart surged, and started beating faster. His groin tightened, and grew into a raging hard on. Craig slumped back into his chair. "WHY did I do that???" he thought sadly. 

            The movie ended, and luckily, by then, Craig's erection had gone down, so he didn't have to carry his popcorn over his crotch or anything like that. "Wasn't that movie great?" Marco said, clearly enjoying himself. "Mmm…I guess." Jimmy said. "It was kind of childish." Craig said unenthusiastically. "Well I, for one, loved it. I didn't like that Wendy character though. Lucky bitch." Marco said. Both Craig and Jimmy laughed out loud at this. 

            "You want a ride?" Jimmy asked. He was the only one with a license. "Sure." Marco said, happy to be home quicker. "Uhh…yeah…Okay." Craig said, feeling slightly awkward around Marco. Marco and Craig climbed into the back seat of the SUV, sitting on opposite ends of the car. Jimmy hopped in the front seat, and put his keys in the car. They sped out of the parking lot. 

            "There is a speed limit, you know." Marco said with a laugh. "Come on." Jimmy said, smiling. "Live a little!" Craig remained quiet. He was wondering over what had happened. His arousal by **_Marco? _**He had noticed that his sex drive had gone done, ever since the break up with Manny and Ashley. He no longer got erections as much as he used to, and usually only if he was looking at pornography. He was just tired. Tired of everything. Girls hated him. So maybe he was just happy that he was spending time with someone who didn't despise him, and maybe his sex drive was just returning. Yes. That had to be it. The car halted suddenly in front of Marco's house. "There you go, Marco." Jimmy said, smiling. They were all having fun, happiness was contagious. Except for Craig, who seemed to be immune from it. Marco unbuckled his seat, and stood up. Craig looked over, and as Marco got up, Craig's eyes slowly went down to Marco's crotch. And within seconds, Craig was erect again. And deep down Craig new that it wasn't just hormones. 

A/N: Good? Sorry, I was trying to not be too descriptive. Review people! J 


	3. Information

**A/N: Yay! More reviews! I love it, yes yes, me likey, my precioussess…ahh sorry about that. **

**Kat: Really? Cool! Then I'll go insane with description! I'll make it VERY explicit, lol! (sarcasm, if you didn't notice) Thanks!**

**JamiesAngel2008: Cool. I did. I have no life. **

**Chocochocobunny1: Thanks! **

**Jewlz555:Well thanks! Yeah, that's always an issue with writing slash. I'm only 13, so I don't know if they will let me bump the rating up to R. I'll check.**

**Rock: Haha! That was funny! Mmm…interesting. Well you will see what happens. I'm not getting too explicit. I may, however, bump the rating up to R, depending on what I can do. And then we will se what will happen, now won't we?**

**Albino Black Sheep: I like your pen name, tee hee. Thanks. I didn't notice. Thanks for the review! Yeah! I have never gotten so many reviews in one day! Shipper? What?  
Suga hi: Thanks I think. I'm updating pretty well, I'm even surprising myself. **

**Just read the Create Story thingy, and it doesn't say anything about not being able to write R stories. I may bump the rating up…I don't know. Keep reading and reviewing! **

Chapter 3 

**Information**

Craig walked in the door slowly. It was almost 10 o' clock now, and he was hoping Joey was in bed. It looked like he was. Good. All the more easy to get away with things. Craig took off his leather jacket, and creeped downstairs. He sat down in the computer chair and logged on to AOL. Hands trembling slightly, he typed in www.google.com and wrote _puberty _in the search box. He ran through the list that google had found, and decided to click on a website called **_puberty help, advice, and info. _**The website loaded quickly. Craig glanced nervously around the page, and clicked on a small bar that read **_Am I gay? _**The following essay of sorts read:

**_Am I gay or lesbian?_**

**_Gays and Lesbians are people who have a psychological and physical attraction to members of the same sex. Many teenagers undergoing puberty experience doubts of sexuality. Hormone levels are high in teenage years, and it is common to have attractions to the same sex. _**Underneath this it had two blue colored boxes to click on **_(Male and Female)_**. Craig clicked on the MALE box and the new webpage read: **__**

**_Many times when engaging in masturbation (a healthy sexual activity) males may have homosexual fantasies. Masturbating is often a very male-oriented activity, and that can often cause gay feelings. Experimenting in sexual activities with the same sex is also quite common. It does NOT mean you are gay if you get erections around other males; you are only homosexual if you have a psychological AND sexual attraction to males. Only you can decide if you are gay. _**Craig, finishing reading, clicked the X box at the top of the Internet and logged off. A small voice behind him interrupted him. "Craig?"

Craig sat in an armchair upstairs, sipping at a Coke. Joey walked in from the kitchen, carrying a cup of coffee. "Well," Joey said, "explain."  
 "Explain what?" Craig asked, upset, frustrated, and embarrassed all at the same time. 

"Why you come home at 10 o' clock and I find you looking at information on homosexuals?" Joey said, not showing any signs of aggravation, more concern. 

Small tears burned at the corner of Craig's eyes. "Craig?" Joey asked, sounding worried, "What's wrong?"

Craig snapped. He poured out his soul, along with water from his eyes. How girls treated him like scum of the earth, how Marco had aroused him, how he was almost refusing to be gay, and how he was endlessly confused. Joey sat intently, waiting for Craig to be done. "And now I just don't know what the hell is happening to me anymore." Craig finished, slumping backwards dejectedly. Joey finally spoke. "Look Craig, its OKAY. This stuff can happen. I mean, you're 16. You're horny. You're most likely not gay." Craig looked at him, blinking wet tears out of his eyes. "Most likely?" he asked. "Well, I can't answer that for you. You're on your own. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Wiping his eyes with a tissue, Craig walked upstairs. He almost collapsed in his bed. His last thought before falling asleep was "I can't be gay. No. I'm not."

Craig knocked on Marco's door. He answered the door, smiling softly. "I knew you would be here." He said with a sly smile. "Well I just wanted you to know first. I-I'm gay." Craig said, smiling softly, but incredibly nervous on the inside. Marco gave off a sexy smile again. "I know. I've always known." Craig felt a surge of nervousness. And arousal. Marco bent in, and kissed him softly. It soon evolved into full on making out. Marco slowly unbuttoned Craig's shirt, until it fell off, and Craig did the same for Marco, eyes widening at his lean abs. Marco leaned in again and licked Craig's neck, sending shivers up Craig's spine. Craig put his hand on Marco's shoulder, and slowly trailed down, brushing against his nipple and down to his pants button. "Let me." Marco said with a smile. He unbuttoned his pants and they slid unto the floor. Craig's breath caught when he was delighted and surprised at the fact that Marco wasn't wearing underwear. Marco leaned toward Craig once more, and their bodies met in a moment of undeniable pleasure…

Craig was abruptly woken up. He looked down and saw through his jeans that he was throbbing in pleasure. Immediately he felt a wave of sensations, and wetness shot down his leg. "Oh no…" Craig thought, bursting into tears again, "no no no no no!!!" 

A/N: Sorry! I'm getting more explicit than I intended. But hey, if you don't like it, don't read it. And sorry to Tatum O'Neill, after writing that I realized it resembled Manny's dream in What I Am. It was a coincidence. Keep up the reviewing! Oh, and Rock, I didn't write that because you wanted a boyboy sex scene. It will help the story. Just wanted to make that clear with you. Give me some feedback. Do you people think I should bump the rating up to R?


	4. Hiding and Confronting

A/N: Holy crap! Sooo many reviews! I have never gotten this many, in such a short time period. Not that I mind or anything.  I love it yes yes…my precioussess *licks computer monitor. In case you've noticed, I moved the rating to R so no one will report me or anything, and I can write what I want. 

Response to Reviews: 

**Us Rock Star: I sent you an e-mail.**

**Jamies Angel: Oh god I know, I hated writing Chapter 3. Slight spoiler here though, this story will have a happy ending. I'm such a wuss about that stuff…but I'm not saying Craig won't go through shit to get there. **

**SilverNcold: haha, yes I followed your advice (see above) thanks! Lol, "you'd better update this soon." If I didn't know better, that would sound like a threat. *sarcastic smile. **

**XconfustedGirlx: yeah, I'm surprised at myself, I didn't think I'd like it either, but I like them together more than I thought. They seem good together. Although Craig is a half a foot taller than Marco, lol. **

**Eyes of a child: Interesting? Haha. Does someone like Craig's sexual side? Lol**

**I think that covers just about everyone. So on to Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 Hiding and Confronting 

****

            Luckily today was Saturday, so Craig was allowed to just sit in his bed, crying. He cried for almost an hour, random thoughts running through his mind like "Why did this happen to me?" "When did it start?" "Have I always been gay, or bisexual, or whatever the hell I am???" Finally Craig realized he had to get up, or else Joey would come in pestering about Craig about why he was up, and most likely notice the wetness covering his pants (mostly around the groin, and slightly down his leg). Craig wiped his eyes of the fresh tears, and realized that he had to get up, because he couldn't cry anymore if he wanted to. Craig just felt exhausted. Dead. Once again. Wonderful. He would look fine on the outside, but on the inside, well was another story.

            Angie sat at the table, licking her spoon of all the remnants of her Fruit Loops. Craig walked down the stairs, slowly, almost trapped in his own mind. Joey looked over, concerned, but luckily, said nothing in the presence of Angie. "Hey Craigie!!!" Angie practically yelled brightly. "What?" Craig asked, looking up. He looked down at his clothes, practically looking for the semen stain on impulse, although he had changed into a fresh outfit. "HI" Angie repeated. "Oh, uh…Hi Angie." Craig said halfheartedly. "Do you want to play with me today?" Angie asked, her face practically shining with energy. "No, sorry Ange." Craig said, still avoiding eye contact. "Why not?" Angie asked, with a pout. "Because, I just, can't." "Ahh…Craig!!" Angie said, still trying to tug at his heart. "Why not?" Craig grimaced at this. Why the hell was she interrogating him?? Why wouldn't anyone just leave him alone?  Craig suddenly burst, like soda in a shaken bottle.  "BECAUSE I CAN'T ANGIE! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I CAN!!??? I CAN'T PLAY TODAY!!!" Joey stood up from the table right as Craig did, and tried to talk Craig back to sense. "Look, Craig, we need to talk." Craig looked over at Joey and shouted, "NO WE DON'T!!! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M IN A PSYCH WARD!!!!!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!" Craig shouted, belting from his heart. And then Craig walked out the door, giving it a slam, just like yesterday. 

            Craig walked aimlessly down the street, wanting to cry, but not being able to. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who was understanding. Someone like…Marco. 

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was kind of short, More soon! Keep reviewing! **

****


	5. HomoDelRossi

A/N: Well, yeah, um, don't have much to say here. Thanks for all the reviews and keep it up, they're like freakin caffeine pills, they keep me going. 

**Responses:**

**AlbinoBlackSheep: Sorry I did that to you, I just love cliffhangers, lol. There will be action in the future!**

**AngrySoul: lol Ok I will!?!?!?! Haha, thanks! I love it when they say OMG, makes me feel special. And I don't really know why.**

**J.: Awww, thanks! I really have nothing more to say, lol. **

**US Rock Star: Talked to you on AIM.**

Chapter 5 HomoDelRossi 

Craig, tired from his freak out back at his house, sat down on the curb, running his hands through his hair in distress. He had no idea what to do, whether going to see Marco was the right thing to do. He didn't know if confronting Marco about his homosexuality was a good idea. Maybe he wasn't homosexual. Thinking back, Craig realized he had to be at least bisexual, since he had had heterosexual relationships in the past and certainly enjoyed them. But Craig realized, after thinking about it, that whenever he thought of Marco, his pulse quickened, and he got very excited (mentally and physically)…Marco was a crush. That was all he could be…but Craig realized that he liked everything about him. The way his hair fell into his eyes, when he was unsure of himself, he started using so many gestures, when he was worried, he bit his lip, EVERYTHING. Craig thought, "Where the hell did all of this come from???" Traveling down memory lane once again, Craig realized that he had always had feelings for Marco. But they had been run over by his pubescent-16 year old hormones. Trying to juggle two girls at one time, and eventually getting one pregnant. **(A/N:This, in my mind, happens right after Manny gets an abortion. I don't believe in abortion, but it just conveniently helps the story) **He had never fully realized it though. Once, Craig remembered, he had glanced over at Marco, who was doodling on his paper in class, and Craig had gotten hard. But he had always assumed it was because Manny had walked in right as that happened. But it wasn't Manny. It wasn't her at all. But now Craig didn't know what to do. Was it just a crush? Was it deeper? Lust? What???

            Craig knocked slowly on Marco's door. A slightly Mexican-looking woman answered the door. "Craig Manning, right?" she asked. "Oh, uh-yes." "Oh," she said, beaming, "our Marco talks about you all the time!" "Really?" Craig asked, slightly blushing. "Oh, do you want to see him?" "Yes." Alright, he's in his bedroom upstairs. Down the hall and to your left." The woman smiled and left.

            Craig walked upstairs, clutching on to the railing, almost to prevent falling over. He was so overwhelmed by new emotions. Lust, love, crushes, depression, anxiety, it seemed like every possible feeling humanly possible to experience was circulating through Craig. He finally made it to the top of the stairs, turned left, and saw a door with a **Blink-182 **sticker on the front. Ever since they ran nude through that video, Marco liked them. Craig laughed at this, and walked up to the door, and knocked on it. Inside Marco had been fumbling with his shirt, trying to get it on (Marco was amazed at how sometimes he couldn't figure out such simple things as shirts) and he assumed it was his mother or father, so he casually tossed the shirt onto his bed, and went to open the door. As soon as he opened it Craig looked down at Marco, and as he looked at his naked chest, so perfect, wonderful, his face flushed a beet red, as he felt his overactive groin act up. AGAIN. He shut his eyes in embarrassment as he felt it press up against his jeans, hard, and ready. Marco looked from his face to his source of embarrassment, and felt twitching in his own set. Craig finally opened his eyes, and looked down at Marco again. "Excited to see me?" he asked with a sly smile. 

            Craig and Marco talked for hours on end. Marco was truly understanding. He knew exactly what Craig was going through, and Craig even told Marco that it was him he was crushing on. Marco flushed, but didn't gloat. He was truly a great guy. Now it was probably 2:30 P.M., and Craig finally felt better. He lied on Marco's bed, Marco was sitting on the floor. Casual conversation popped up here and there, and now Craig and Marco were often flirtatious, but now that Craig's venting was over, they often fell silent. Marco finally sat up and said, "Joey's probably looking for you right?" "Oh yeah," Craig said, groaning, "he's probably called the police right now," he said sarcastically. "Well," Marco said, smiling. "One last thing." Marco, (luckily being several inches shorter than Craig) pounced on Craig. Craig laughed, and the whole thing grew into a small wrestling match. They moved from the bed onto the floor, changing positions as they went **(A/N: such suggestive dialogue, lol) and finally were rolling around, panting. Marco ended on top, and leaned in, and kissed Craig, without even thinking about it, on the lips. Finally he broke the kiss, licking his lips, and said, "You'd better go find Joey."**

**A/N: Our couple is finally together! But will it stay that way? Review! Lol I'm such a freak. Hope you like it!**


	6. Smiling

****

**A/N: Oh GOD, so sorry for the lack of update, I just had some writer's block issues and I started school again so things have been hectic. I'm also got three other stories in the works, and I have 4 books I'm trying to read! Lol I am attempting to get back on track. Sorry!**

**Jeffery: Thanks a lot! A big fan of me? Yay, I'm flattered!**

**Mike161: Thanks a lot. I FINALLY am continuing **

**Sexy-as-ron: lol, interesting Pen name you got there**

**Tewks: YEAH they are! Lol I think it's funny, Craig's relatively tall, and Marco's so short…it's amusing **

**SilverNcold: lol thanks. Lol, and you're not even threatening me! **

**Storyfan#1: Cool! Thanks.**

**CydCharisse: Hallo mein Freunde! Lol…ahh, inside jokes. I need to know how to say Holy Guacamole in German…**

**BaddaBoom95: Okiedokie, thanks for the review.**

**Albino Black Sheep: He's Italian??? Ooops…oh well. Luckily his heritage doesn't have much to do with this story. Oh, I finally understand your review, lol. Yes, Marco has much self-control.**

**XConfusedGirlx: lol, Yeah, whenever my ex-girlfriend has too much sugar, she gets like that, I'm used to it. **

**Crazy12: It's not all about sex, but there will be action in the future. Don't loose hope! lol**

**Enjeru (I'm too lazy to find and type your last name): I sent you an e-mail (as you probably know, lol) Thanks a lot.**

**Bobby: okay. I will. Thanks.**

**PISCES: They will have "troubled waters ahead" or whatever, but luckily it won't be because he is afraid of being gay, or his friends, or whatever. **

**CrashDifferent: Oh yeah, I have a whole plan for this story, don't you worry, there will be more Marco and eventually Dylan will be explained. He is still alive. Cool…never thought about writing Marco's point of view…hmm. Interesting…**

Chapter 6 Smiling 

****

            Craig walked down the sidewalk once more, his head spinning after the kiss. Marco's soft lips, licking Craig's lips and sometimes his tongue, it was…wonderful, perfect, unalloyed, utopian if you will. Craig chuckled and thought, "I have really got to stop reading the thesaurus in the bathroom." He was slightly nervous about meeting Joey after his crazy outburst…after that kiss though, it didn't seem to matter. It seemed as though everything in the world was suddenly trivial. Eventually Craig walked in the door to his house, and immediately noticed Joey sitting on couch, very clearly waiting for him. Without even saying anything, Joey's body language radiated his mood. He was tense, sitting with his shoulders straight out, his back to Craig. "And where were you?" Joey asked, an icy demeanor creeping it's way into his voice. 

"Look Joe," Craig said trying to keep Joey calm, "I just had to get"

Joey cut him off as he stood up so quickly, Craig half expected it to blow off the curtains. "What Craig??" Joey said, his voice not raised, but emotion causing it to shake. "You just had to get out?? Leave Angie and scream and terrify her? She cried all god damn day over your little freak out and you think that that's fine????"   
Craig felt a wave of nausea, as if someone had just either punched him really hard in the stomach or kicked him really hard in the balls. Images flashed into Craig's head of Angela crying her eyes out, just because he was stressed and threw a tantrum like a baby. 

Joey walked over to the thoroughly saddened Craig and said in a gentler tone of voice, "Look, I get that you are under stress right now, and that's okay, but don't…leave."  
And with that, Joey walked up the stairs. And Craig followed. When he opened the door, he fell into his bed and fell asleep without a tainted thought in his head. 

            About three hours later, Craig woke up and Angela was pouncing on him. "Craige's back! Craig's back!" 

Craig laughed and sat up. "Yes I am Angie. Thanks for noticin'."

"Why were you so upset today Craig?" She asked, grinning incessantly. 

"Umm…I was stressed. But I'm better now."  
 "No green dragons bothering you Craig?" She asked, giggling slightly.   
 "Nope. None at all." Craig said, smiling. It was contagious.

A/N: Oh dear GOD that was short. I'm soo sorry. But the next chapter WILL be longer, I promise. I just have noo time to write right now…It'll probably be up tommorow.


	7. The Two H's

**Chapter 7:**

**The Two H's**

            **A/N: Ooops, this one came out short too. Damn. Oh well, the next chapter will most DEFINITELY be longer!  
  
**

**Mike161: lol…wow best Degrassi story? I don't think it's that good at all. Oh well, thanks a lot!**

Craig sat at the dinner table, doodling into his mashed potatoes. His thoughts were wandering around, and there was little conversation. (Well, it wasn't conversation, more monologue, Angie was rambling on about the Nutcracker) and Craig's thoughts kept turning back to Marco. What were they now? A gay couple? What? Finally, after fantasizing a bit about Marco and drawing Marco's phallus into the potatoes, (Craig really enjoyed drawing or thinking about Marco's thing) Craig excused himself, to go make a call. After heading upstairs, he grabbed his cell phone and punched in 555-1432. It rang for a moment, and then Marco's oh-so-sexy voice picked it up.

"Hello?"  
 "Umm…Hi." Craig said, and then made a disgusted face, he had come off as an idiot!

Marco chuckled and then said, "You rang?"

"Oh yeah, well…umm…I was…uh just…er…wondering…" Craig said, frantically racking his brain for what to say.

Marco laughed rather loudly at this. "What we are now?" he answered, amused at Craig's confusion. 

"Yeah."  
 "We are two horny teenage boys, who just happen to make out with each other."  
 "Well, should we make our relationship public?" Craig asked, sadly realizing the nervousness he was feeling was working it's way into his voice. 

 "Whatever you want."  
 "Umm…I want to keep it secret. I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
 "Your cock sure did."  
Craig turned red at this. He wanted sex with Marco. He really did…but…he didn't want Spinner to know.

 "Look, I'm ready for…umm…that, but I just don't want to go public yet."  
Marco, on the other end of the line, was practically leaping with joy that Craig was ready for "that."

"Great…when?"  
Slightly startled a Marco's forwardness, Craig paused for a moment. He was a little nervous…this was the first time he had ever done something like this. But just by the thought of it he got incredibly hard. He had made up his mind. 

"Sure. Tomorrow after school."  
 "Your house or mine?"  
Craig thought for a moment, and then added 

"yours, Angie will be home tomorrow."  
 "See you there."  
 "Bye."  
  
And by then, both guys were suffering from symptoms of the two "h's": happy and horny. 


	8. Evaluations PreSmut

Chapter 8:  
Evaluations 

(The PRE-SMUT Chapter)

****

**_A/N: Wow, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update!!! I have another story going on that I had to finish for a contest. It was hard, but I'm proud of it. I think it's a lot better than this one. I really think this one sucks, I'm just continuing it because you people want me too. Thanks a lot for the reviews, you guys spoil me. _**

**_I'm just going to skip the whole "school day" because I just don't really feel like writing that. And I'm pretty sure you don't really feel like reading that. So…onto the teasing. *evil smile _**

Craig ran home from school, totally excited and nervous about "that." A spring breeze flew threw his dark curly hair, and he almost thudded into the door, he was running so fast. He threw upon the door and ran up the stairs, muttering a hello to Joey and Angela. As soon as he got in the bathroom he stripped off his jeans, band shirt, underwear, and socks. He leaned over, flipped on the shower, and evaluated himself in the mirror as the water heated up. Not _too _bad: this was his final evaluation. 

          His hair was something Craig was proud of, shiny and dark and curly, a major chick (or guy, come to think about it) magnet. He had a flat chest and relatively muscular legs for a sixteen-year old. The (ahem) appendage between his legs was a good length, on the longer side of normal. Craig was, in his opinion, a little too pale, but that was okay.  

          He hopped in the shower. The hot water running down his back and front was a warm, pleasant feel. 

_But nothing compared to what's to come, _Craig couldn't help but think. 

          After rinsing shampoo out of his hair Craig turned off the shower, smiling. He couldn't help but smile. 

_TONIGHT HE WAS GOING TO HAVE A BIT OF FUN WITH MARCO!_

Marco stood in front of his mirror, evaluating himself. His opinion wasn't as star-studded as Craig's was. He couldn't help but notice his braces, glaring in the light, or his hair, which wasn't doing what he wanted it to today. His chest was nice and smooth, but altogether…too Goddamn short! Annoyed, Marco ripped off his orange shirt and found another, less intense blue one. Despite his feelings of anticipation, Marco felt nervous. This was the first time in a long while were he had had any kind of sexual activity (well…paired activities anyway). Not since Dylan. And look how that turned out. 

          Craig fumbled through his closet, finally finding a nice blue AFI shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. He slipped on the shirt, only getting it wet in a few places (because of his cold dripping hair), and then pulled on his jeans. He had a small amount of difficulty getting his jeans on because of the throbbing piece in his pants, which had refused to go down ever since school began this morning. It took an incredible amount of self-control to not jack it off in the shower. Craig knew it would be all the better to not have already "released" today. Finally, after drying his hair and slipping on red Converses, he ran out the door, mumbling to Joey that he would be at Marco's, and Craig shut the door before Joey could interrogate him. 


	9. Together

New Twists

Chapter 8:

Together

(Ending)

**A/N: God, sorry, but I have to say, I hate this story. Lol I really do, I've learned a lot about writing since I first wrote this, and the original story was gonna be a lot longer, with a subplot that evolves after this chapter. Well, yeah. I realized all of the blatant flaws in here and figured I might as well end it with a happy sex scene and a sappy ending. So yeah. Expect sap, or whatever. Once I finish this chapter, I'm going to buckle down in writing, start another chapter of another story (up on FictionPress, it's non-slash) and start working on a re-write of this. I'll take this version off eventually. ****J Thanks so much for the support, you guys are awesome.**

Knocking on the door, Craig's heart took on a mind of it's own. Thumping erratically, it hammered against his chest and pounded in his ears. A few seconds after this Edgar-Allen-Poe kind of madness, the door opened, and Marco stood there, in a blue shirt and tight pants.

Seconds passed.

A cricket chirped in the background.

"…Wanna come in?"

Making out on the couch, Marco rolled on top, groaning. Craig panted, as Marco slid up and down on to of him. Marco took off Craig's pants, joining Marco who was just in underwear.

"…Do…you think…w-we…should go…all the way?" Marco stopped humping abruptly, and sat on Craig's crotch, and Craig moaned heavily. "Get up or I'll cum in my boxers."   
Marco smiled nervously and got up, sitting on another chair in the room.

"No, not really." Marco said quietly. Craig was shocked. Why not? Marco had been the one coming on to him the whole time! Marco had been the one who had had the insatiable lust for Craig (or…maybe Craig was just full of it), so why did he not want sex?

"Why not?" Craig asked, staring at Marco, mouth hanging open.

"Look," said Marco, pausing, "I had sex with Dylan. I didn't want it to happen, but we were sitting there, and both horny. I didn't really want to give that up away. Sure, when I'm…"

"Whacking off?" Craig finished. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, when I'm masturbating, I can fantasize about sex all the time. But when you actually have it, it's…taking away. Taking a part of you away, that you can't have back. I don't want to do that to you."

"I've already had sex."   
 "Not gay sex! Look, you're new to this, and I don't want you to have it yet! I don't want you to go through what I did."  
 "Maybe I want sex!" Craig said, getting annoyed.

"Maybe you should stop listening to your groin."    
Craig flickered down, and turned beet red when he noticed his erection was slipping out of his green boxers. Marco smiled, eyes, gleaming, and got up quickly, sliding off his underwear. Craig felt rocks slide in his stomach, incredibly aroused and scared by the sight of Marco, throbbing piece and all, standing on display in front of him.

Marco sat down next to Craig, and touched Craig's erection tentatively. It twitched in Marco's hand, and Marco put it back in Craig's underwear.

"Wha?" Craig said, disappointed. Marco then slid Craig's underwear down to Craig's feet, taking in the beautiful sight. Craig's penis twitched again, and Marco laughed. Straddling Craig, Marco started to rub his against Craig's. Craig moaned heartily, the sound only reaching his throat. They began to move in a heavy motion, up and down, constantly rubbing. Finally Marco couldn't stand it anymore, and stopped, and began to masturbate Craig. Craig shut his eyes, taking it all in, barely being able to stand it. Suddenly he realized he was the only one getting pleasure, and he quickly, almost yelled, _STOP IT_ to Marco. Marco looked confused, almost disappointed. "Look, it's fine." Craig said softly. "You can start again, I just want you to get some too." Craig then slowly moved his hand toward Marco's.

The two boys did this for a little while, a few seconds really. Moaning like crazy, they finished. Craig first. Craig yelled an undistinguishable noise, and his legs reacted first, jolting him upwards. Marco still stroked like crazy, as a white concoction shot out of Craig, landing on his stomach. Craig panted heavily, like he had been running, as his heart hammered. Still stroking, Marco laid against the arm of the couch, and smiled, as he finished. Both were quite sticky, warm, and glowing from the joys of orgasm.

"I love you." Marco said as he leaned in to make out again.

Craig paused, and breathed into the kiss, "I love you too. I don't know when the hell it happened, but it's here and apparently not leaving." And the two naked boys making out on the living room couch seemed oddly…right. Like it should have happened all along.


End file.
